The Heart of Lord Vader
by Minela
Summary: Emperor Palpatine has a vision of Vader's son. The Force is strong with the boy and Palpatine wants him for himself. The only problem is Padme and her unborn child are preceived to be dead. Palpatine is convinced that one day somebody will bear Vader's so
1. Chapter 1

10

The Heart of Lord Vader

**Prologue**

An unexpected spark graced Palpatine's yellow eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched upward for a second, reveling an emotion long forgotten by the self-appointed Monarch of the Galaxy. Excitement crept over him like a plague of locust. He exhaled slowly, rubbing the leathery skin of his left hand and looking past the kneeling figure bathed in blue light. The officer was forgotten, his report irrelevant, even useless at the moment. Palpatine turned off the Holo without acknowledging the report, forgetting about it completely and turning his attention to _The Boy_.

It was not the first time he had visions about_ The Boy_. Today was the third time but the most vivid yet; it strengthened his believe in the revelation. _The Boy _was strong in the Force, innocent and pure with an open heart. A clean slate, uncorrupted by greed and lust, unbound by the doctrinal teachings of the Jedi Order, he was free to be molded into the perfect apprentice.

"A diamond in the rough, indeed…a diamond in the rough." Palpatine smiled unreserved this time, he walked to the large window in his office and looked outside onto the large city-planet underneath him. The smooth flow of traffic and the hypnotizing effect of the neon lights always calmed his mind, he had to be patient. The Sith Lord smiled again, if he had learned anything in his long life, it was that one must always practice patience. Untamed emotions and passionate outbursts had no room in his world. Palpatine was calm and collected, above all had all the time in the world and therefore could sit still and watch the events unfold through the will of the Force.

_The Boy_ would come to him one day that was certain, when and how Palpatine did not know.

"The Son of Vader!" a pleasant shiver slithered down his scrawny spine.

**Chapter One. **

**Naimah Jamari Vaninadh**

I

Drawing on the Force around her and closing herself within that bubble, Naimah Jamari stood on the stage of the Imperial Opera House. Face painted in her native colors of gold and blue, and with arms delicately crossed over her head she waited for the audience to recognize the shift in the Force. The music played softly in the background first, getting louder by each passing moment, drawing the audience into her world. At the precise moment when they were ready, Naimah opened her mouth and let out the first sound bursting her bubble, flooding the audience with raw emotion. Simultaneously they all gasped for air, she brought them to the brink of tears, overwhelming them with the sense raw exuberant joy, pain, fear and love. Naimah sang, letting herself dissolve into the living Force, drawing power from her music and letting her energy flow outward.

Fascinated by the display, Emperor Palpatine watched the young woman from his private balcony. His eyes were fixated on the girl, "Extraordinary, the Force is strong with her. Who is she?"

"Naimah Jamari Vaninadh, your Excellency. She is an artist from the moon of Fathomer. This is her first visit to Imperial Center" the Moff smiled in Palpatine's direction, knowing the Emperor rarely took interest in individuals unless there was a highly interesting reason behind his curiosity.

"I wish to speak with her after the performance," Palpatine stood up and motioned his red guards to follow behind. "Bring her to my private chambers."

"As you wish, your Excellency." Moff Saffett El, stayed behind enjoying the performance, a sense of tranquility lay over him whilst Naimah finished her act.

II

He could feel her sense in the Force as soon as she stepped into the room; she was guarded and did not let him probe her easily. Followed by a clumsy young man, uncomfortable in his own skin and terrified of the Emperor, Naimah walked to the throne the same way she would walk onto a stage. Palpatine paused. There was something unusual about the girl's aura, like she could see through darkness, like she was once part of a distilled cloud.

"I enjoyed your performance. You should be rewarded; it has been a long time since I heard such sounds." He took on his grandfatherly voice and leaned forward in his chair, "You have a gift," he purred.

"It was my honor, your Majesty," she said simply, taking her bow for the Monarch.

"Come closer," he baited, "let me take a look at you."

She stepped into the light reviling her face, blue eyes valiantly meeting his yellow stare. If he hadn't been the Master of Deception that he was, Darth Sidious would have gasped at the sight before him. She had the face of a ghost; it was not possible.

"Ah…most interesting," he sneered taking her face between his bony fingers. Abruptly he let go of her turning his attention for the first time to the young man standing behind her.

"And who is this at your side?" he directed his raised brow at the squirming young man.

"This is my husband, Lee Vaninadh." Naimah smiled protectively in her husband's direction. "He manages my affairs."

"Husband?" Palpatine's brain feverishly thought ahead, no longer taken back by the girl's appearance. "Yes of course. I'm requesting a private performance at my palace tomorrow evening. My guards will inform you of the details."

"It is my honor, Majesty" she took a deep bow of respect, subconsciously subduing her feelings. Not wanting Palpatine to read her like a Holo file, she calmed herself and surrendered to the protective flow of the living Force.

"You are dismissed," leaning back in his chair, the Sith Lord disappeared in darkness.

"A true honor. Thank you. Thank you." Lee bowed excitedly several times before he was escorted out, followed by the calm steps of his wife.

III

Emperor Palpatine was not disturbed by this new revelation; his brain worked vehemently trying to make sense of what was happening. The more he thought about the girl, the more he was convinced that she was the solution he was looking for. She had to be the one, the one to bear the child of Vader. He was convinced; the Force had brought her to him.

'Remarkable,' he thought, 'the resemblance is truly remarkable.' The Sith flipped a switch making his guard appear in blue light.

"Call Lord Vader! I'm inviting him to the performance tomorrow."

IV

Dressed in elaborate performance attire and heavy face paint, Naimah sang before the Emperor and his guests, including Darth Vader. Her song was more subdued than the evening before, the effect more soothing on the listeners. She led them on a journey of tranquility and calm, letting the Force wash over their strained thoughts, making them relax.

Under the protection of his cloak Palpatine was observing the reactions, particularly tuning his senses to the dark figure that was standing menacingly beside him. Darth Vader followed his Master's suit, watching the reactions of the men in the room. He was disgusted by what he saw; decorated generals and respectable politicians subdued by the power of a song.

"What are you sensing, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked, never taking his eyes of Naimah.

"The Force is strong with her, my Master" Vader's mechanical voice breathed. "But I sense no fear, no anger. She is useless to us," he concluded.

"Ah, but she can be turned. Anyone can, the power of the Dark Side is strong," he turned his head to address Vader, "as you know, my Apprentice."

"She could be dangerous," the Dark Lord chose to ignore his Master's baiting. "We must kill her if she refuses to join our side."

The Emperor refocused his attention back on Naimah; she was finishing her song. Not that he wasn't disappointed by his men's weak minds but it was completely irrelevant at the time. Palpatine was prioritizing, _The Boy _was more important. He would have to set things into motion, one way or another.

"Patience, she will serve us."

"Yes, my Master," obediently Vader replied, bowing before his Master.

Naimah bowed and stood waiting for her orders; her performance had finished. A nervous Lee stood in the back, shuffling his feet and looking very nervous.

"Excellent," the Emperor applauded. "You and your husband are invited to dinner, be ready in one hour."

V

At dinner, Naimah wore a simple gray gown; a shimmery veil covered her face, as it was the fashion of the moment. Her icy blue eyes shone cautiously over the veil at the men around her. Palpatine sat at the head of a long table; Vader was on his left side and Naimah as the guest of honor was at his right.

"You have a gift my dear. Tell me about your career," the Emperor inquired.

"I've been an artist all my life," she began. "I express my feelings through music, dance, actually any form of art."

"Don't be modest."

"The audience seems to pick up on my emotions, I'm fortunate in that sense," she replied piercing a piece of meat on her fork and taking a bite. The food at Palpatine's table was excellent, but nobody seemed to notice much. Lee was quiet, avoiding eye contact with anybody but his wife who smiled at him lovingly. The few guests talked amongst each other, but had their ears and eyes constantly on the Emperor. Only Vader was stoically silent, a granite wall void of thought itself.

"You are using the Force to convey your emotions to others; it is very effective," he continued. "You are good. Is he not, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my Master."

The Emperor leaned back in joyful anticipation of the next moment. The words that followed were drawn out; he relished the moment reading both Naimah and Vader's feelings.

"I never understood women's fashion. Take of your veil; let us look at your face." He did not bother disguising his obvious pleasure at uttering the word 'face', she had no choice but oblige not knowing the importance of the moment, but feeling the Force heavy on her shoulders making her hesitate for a second.

Slowly she unhooked the clasps and let the thin fabric fall into her hands. At last she looked up, not at the Emperor but the Dark Lord sitting by his side.

"Ah…much better. Don't you thing so, too Lord Vader?"

Everything around him stopped, time stood still for a moment and he forgot where he was. The Emperor was gone, forgotten; his contemptuous words meant nothing. Darth Vader almost lost his composure.

'Padme. Padme. Padme!' he screamed inside. But all his mechanical voice could muster was, "Yes…my…Master." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Offer

I

In his private chambers Palpatine looked at the three dimensional map of his Galaxy. Murr Hac, a spy for hire by the age of thirteen, sat in the midst of the regal Red Guards waiting for Sidious to address him.

"She is a little taller and her hair is different, and of course those eyes…but other than that the resemblance is great. She is Padme."

"What are your orders, my Lord?"

"I don't sense a plot to deceive me," he spoke as if only to remind himself. "Nevertheless, I want you to find out about her past. I want to know everything about her." With a wave of his hand he dismissed the emissary, "I expect a full report in two standard days."

"As you wish."

II

Vader sat behind his large desk, still as a statue, his mechanical breathing was the only sound in the room. Two of his most loyal spies were waiting for their orders.

"I want to know everything about the singer from Fathomer. Bring me all of her records." Vader's fist tightened as he spoke, "I want to know why she is here and who she is working for."

"Right away, Lord Vader."

After the men had left, Darth Vader allowed himself to think about the girl. Who had sent her and why? Undoubtedly he was the reason for this charade, the thought at being a pawn in somebody's sick game infuriated him. He hated mind games and underhanded attacks; he yearned for the hilt of his lightsaber and the chance to put it to good use. He kept his mind busy, thinking about everything except the face of the girl. Padme's face.

III

Lee and Naimah were resting before another performance at the luxurious Xannon Hotel. As she did often before a performance, Naimah set on the bed meditating, it helped her clear her mind and find peace. Lee, on the other hand could not seem to sit still.

"Honey, you were great last night! Did you see how the Emperor was pleased? Maybe he will invite us to dine with him again." Almost jumping out of his chair he grabbed Naimah's face and kissed her.

"Think about what that means! The Emperor!"

"It is great."

"I think you should be more enthusiastic than that," he seemed insulted with her lack of understanding about the importance of the situation. "He is the most powerful man in the Galaxy. He controls everything. And he liked you!"

"The Emperor doesn't like me," she responded. "I sensed curiosity, not sympathy. We should be careful."

"Honey, please don't let the Emperor know about your gift," he pleaded suddenly afraid. "He could think we are hostile; it's dangerous. No more tricks. At least until we leave Imperial Center."

Naimah stood up, her concentration was broken, and put her arms around her husband. "The Emperor Knows about me" gently she put her head on his shoulder and held him tight. "He knew it the minute he saw me. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

IV

Naimah's performance was breathtaking, and yet again was met with thunder's applause. The audience felt her every heartbeat as she sang. Even Darth Vader, who stood in the shadows behind the Emperor, was impressed.

"I feel the Force in her song," he said as to himself. "I have never heard anything like it."

"I have," the Emperor responded, wanting to talk about Naimah's resemblance to Padme, rather than her abilities. "A long time ago, a young Sith apprentice used music to manipulate the weak-minded, he had an unusual voice, not as good as hers, but the same power." He paused for a while, smiling to himself. "Unfortunately, that was his only talent. Pity."

"What happened to him?"

"Killed by a rival for his Master's affection." Palpatine couldn't help but wonder if Vader and his son would share the same fate, the thought satisfied him.

"Pity," Vader concluded. "The girl could be dangerous, Master. She could be a Jedi. She is old enough."

"I doubt that. If she is, she will die." The Emperor said matter-of-factly, not wanting to dwell on unpleasantries. "I'm more interested in her looks. What are your thoughts, Lord Vader?"

"Her looks don't concern me, Master."

"Your feelings betray you. I sense Skywalker's indecision. Now, tell me!" he felt Vader's conflict and waited with anticipation for the response. "What are your thoughts, Lord Vader?"

"Padme…She looks like Padme." Darth Vader uttered the name with difficulty. He had thought about her often in the past ten years, but never spoken her name. Hearing it come out of his mouth followed by the hiss of the mechanical breathing was strange, like he was defiling her memory somehow.

"Almost exactly. I want to know if this is going to be a distraction for you. I'm sensing residual feelings…Skywalker's feelings."

"Skywalker is dead! My loyalty is to you, my Master."

V

After the performance, Naimah was asked to appear alone in the Emperors private chambers. She calmed herself and cleared her mind before entering the room, so Palpatine wouldn't have anything to work with. She didn't fear him, she had nothing to hide, but she was cautious nevertheless.

As usual, she found him sitting in his throne-like chair, with hands at both ends of the armrests. He waited for her to come closer and make her bow before he spoke.

"I'm offering you a position to be apprenticed by some of my most promising students. The Force is strong with you; you need training."

"That is most generous of you, Majesty." Naimah began, "but I will have to humbly decline. My place is with my husband."

"You are refusing me?"

"With all due respect, my Emperor. I am not a warrior; I'm an artist. I don't see how I could be of any service to you." Hoping her excuses would satisfy him, she continued. "I'm sure there are many who are more suitable and who would find your offer irresistible."

"You are right. Many would kill to be in your position," the Monarch replied. "I'm curious. Why do you decline such power?"

"Power means nothing to me," she declared firmly. "It's dangerous. I don't want it."

"We shall talk about that another time," he brushed the subject to the side, not wanting to push her without knowing exactly where she stood. "There is one more thing that I'm curious about. You were born before the Empire, why haven't you bee apprenticed by the Jedi?"

"The Jedi identified me as a potential when I was three days old, but my parents declined." She felt a dull sting at the mentioning of the Jedi, careful not to reveal her feelings she continued. "They didn't want to give me to the Order. I'm glad…because I wouldn't be alive today otherwise."

"Indeed you wouldn't. The Jedi and their sad Order are dead."

VI

At Darth Vader's palace the spies returned with information abut Naimah. They found nothing unusual about the singer.

"Naimah Jamari Vaninadh, of the fourth moon of Fathomer. Twenty four standard years old, only daughter of Yejide and Prasata Jamari." Vader read the report out loud. "She was identified as a Force potential by the Jedi Order but her mother Yejide declined apprenticeship. Mother died of unknown causes thirteen years ago and father vanished five years ago. Married to a Lee Vaninadh for three years," he stopped reading and turned his attention to a Holo recording of the couple's wedding. It was different from his own; there were friends and music at this wedding. The bride and groom cut the cake, laughing. Not wanting to see the rest, Darth Vader turned off the recording.

"Is this all you got?"

"My Lord, that is all there is." The spy seemed offended. "No arrests, no underground connections. She has a clean record with the exception of minor violations mainly concerning censorship of art."

"We interviewed neighbors, friends, and coworkers," the other added. "Anybody who has ever come in contact with her. Everything was handled with greatest discretion." He explained, knowing how Darth Vader dealt with incompetence he did not want him to think this assignment was taken lightly. "We found nothing unusual," he concluded.

"Bring me more information on her parents. I want to know how her mother died. Find her father," impatiently he motioned for his recruits to get up, the meeting was over. "This husband of hers…have him followed."

VII

After the confrontation with Palpatine, Naimah and Lee returned to Fathomer. After their Coruscant tour they saved enough credits to settle in a cottage at the outskirts of Kailas, where Lee immediately started planning their next tour. The Emperor did not make attempts at contacting Naimah, so she spent her time choreographing new dance routines and painting.

Every now and again she would perform locally, but mostly Lee and her kept to themselves. She would meditate, and practice levitation. Lee did not understand his wife's need to spend so much time alone with her thoughts, but he knew she was different and he loved her. Naimah often told him that she lives her life by the will of the Force. If it were up to him he wouldn't wait for a shift in the Force to tell them where to go next, he would record an album and sell the songs. He would make a fortune, making all their dreams come true.

Naimah was strictly against recording, said it was her relationship with her audience that made her performance special.

"When will you be ready to go on tour again?" He finally asked after eight months of restless waiting. "I think our credits are about to run out."

"We are fine; we have more than enough credits," playfully she patted his cheeks. She knew he wanted to get away from the small town and she felt guilty for keeping him away. "Just a few more months. I'm not inspired yet."

"Is it because of the Emperor? We don't have to go to Imperial Center. We can tour the local systems."

"It's not the Emperor," she said truthfully. "I can't describe it. It is something unknown, something in the future." Stroking his hair she reluctantly continued. "I'm sensing a change. I don't know if it is good or bad yet."

"It is good." Lee assured. "Maybe we should make an album. We can merchandise your image. You are very popular; we must capitalize on our success while it lasts. Have you thought about wearing something more revealing?" Looking at her suspicious face, he quickly went on, "we'll acquire Holo images with sound recordings, they would be a hit."

"No!" she shot at him. Offended he would even think of cheapening her. "My work is very important to me. I'm an artist, not a sensation. All costumes are carefully designed. I put meaning in every stitch, you know that."

Lee took his wife's hand and pulled her down into his lap. Apologetically he kissed the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry. I just want to see you happy and you are so happy on stage."

Making herself comfortable in his arms she sighed, content he understood her. "I know," she breathed into his neck. "Why don't you book me for a local performance? We'll announce our tour then."

VIII

Darth Vader sat at his desk, reviewing the latest battle plans; he had received classified information of a minor Rebel station near the Champala world. Word was that the Rebels were planning an attack of an Imperial station located in the Outer Rim. It was another minor mission that annoyed Vader, but he had to deal with it.

His communication droid announced a message from one of his spies, he growled silently, reluctantly putting him through. A blue image of the man appeared on Darth Vader's desk taking his attention away from the battle plans.

"Lord Vader, I hope I'm not disturbing you but I have information concerning Naimah Jamari."

"You may speak."

"She will be visiting Imperial Center in four standard months," the Holo began. "She has three scheduled performances in the Opera House and another performance at an Orphanage on the south side of the Planet."

"Anything else?" Vader asked, his tone reveling he did not appreciate being disturbed for concert updates.

"I found her father," the spy quickly replied. "He worked for a small spice smuggler five months ago, but he won some money at a sabacc game and purchased his own ship, now he makes legal deliveries to Alderaan, Castel, Serenno and Uytar among others."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes," the man raised his chin and continued more confidently. "Under the disguise of a human female I obtained information about his late wife. It seams she died of internal bleeding caused by his daughter. He said she was sick mentally, and than he broke down. I couldn't get anything else without compromising my disguise."

Vader was pleased; he wondered what could have caused the girl to murder her own mother. The father could be lying or she was framed, he thought. "This is useful information. Pick up your payment at the usual place."

"You are most kind, my Lord." The transmission was disrupted before Vader could hear the rest. He was preoccupied with his thoughts to pay any attention to the graveling of his subordinates.

'Odd, I did not sense any hatred in her,' he thought. Instinctively Vader knew the information to be true.

IX

All around her Naimah felt joy as she took a modest bow after her first performance at the Opera House. She had been away for over a year, perfecting her craft and judging by the feedback she received it was all worth it. The audience was at their feet; they clapped and shouted as if they were a sporting event. Naimah, dressed in her performance garb, took another bow; all around her she felt an outpouring of positive emotion caused by her act. Everywhere, except from a box in the balcony, from there she only felt cold and emptiness.

'Force help me,' she thought. He would call her again; she sensed it. There was no escape; she would have to go to him.

Naimah could not refuse the Emperor, so she faced him calmly letting the Force wash over her, guiding her subtly.

"You have stayed away for too long, Naimah." He said when Naimah and Lee approached. "Come, sit with me."

"Thank you, Highness."

"Have you given any thought to my offer?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice, the same voice he used when he urged Senator Amidala to take the protection of the Jedi.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I was under the impression that the matter was closed."

"You were wrong," he continued. "My offer still stands. What is your answer?" Palpatine turned his attention to Lee, sensing the young man's confusion.

"What offer?" Lee asked, forgetting to address the Emperor with a title of respect. "Naimah?" he turned to his wife.

"I offered your wife a position in my staff." Palpatine let Lee's indiscretion pass unnoticed. "She refused, says her place was at your side. Do you agree with her?"

"No, your Excellency. I would never stand in the way of my wife's service to the Empire. Never! I didn't know about an offer," he tried to explain. Terrified his wife would be in danger for refusing this Monarch. "Naimah?" he looked at her, pleading silently.

"My answer is still the same," she said. Feeling Lee's anxiety she was sorry, but nonetheless could not take Palpatine up on his offer.

"I see." Palpatine turned his attention away from the nervous man and addressed the girl again. "This would not by any chance have anything to do with your mother?"

"I see your Majesty knows a lot about me. I am honored."

"I know you killed her." The Sith delivered his blow, leaving Lee gasping in shock. "Internal bleeding, was it not? My sources tell me you were not mentally stable at the time. Is that true?"

It felt like he took the rug out from underneath her. Apologetically she tried to look at her husband whose gaze was turned towards the floor. She wanted him to look at her, to read in her eyes that she was sorry.

"That…is true," she finally managed to say.

"We shall talk about that at a different time, a more private time." Having made his point he allowed himself to be kind. "I wish to have a private performance tomorrow evening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, all. Thank you very much for the kind words. Comments are greatly appreciated you know how we all like feedback. Here is another chapter for you, short but sweet. I hope you enjoy. **

**Comments XOXOXOX**

**Chapter Three**

**A Shell of a Man**

I

Once Lee and Naimah were alone, Lee lost his control. He was pacing up and down the large bedroom with his hands on his head. Once in a while he would stop and look at his wife, sake his head, than continue cursing under his breath. All the while he was picturing her doing the unmentionable, standing over the body of her dead mother. Lee's world was crashing down on him; his lovely wife whom he adored could not have done something so vile. He pictured her in her wedding gown, beautiful and happy standing by his side and repeating the sacred vows. To love and to hold, the cleric had said while she looked lovingly into his eyes, smiling and squeezing his hand. He looked at her now; her hands were folded neatly in her lap, stranger's hands that he did not recognize.

Naimah was calm, which was her nature. Without interfering, she sat on her end of the bed and let him vent. She did not try to calm him with the Force, he knew she could do it, but she did not try.

"I don't understand," he began. "I just don't understand. How long have we been married?" without stopping to give her time to respond he went on wildly, shouting, not at her but shouting to let himself comprehend. "I'll tell you how long. Four years! And all this time, all this time you couldn't find time to tell me YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER?!" He spat the words in her direction, making her now the target of his rage. Never before had he yelled at his wife, but Palpatine's revelation had sent him over the edge. He was afraid, not of her, but of loosing her. The thought of her being taken away, paralyzed him with apprehension.

"I'm sorry," she simply replied to his outburst. "It was a family secret; I didn't want to revisit the past. I'm a different person now. I have repented; I have put it behind me," trying to explain she put her head into his lap, covering her head with his hands, in an attempt to close the gap between them. "Please, try to understand."

"How?" he replied, pushing her away. "How can I understand, you didn't explain it to me? You never mentioned it!"

"Please," she pleaded. "It is in the past. "I want to leave it there. It took me so long to recover, and then to forgive myself, I can't go back there, ever."

"Is this what all the meditations are for?" he asked looking directly at her. "You are trying to calm yourself, trying not to have a relapse? Am I in any danger?"

"No, you are safe. I would never hurt you. My meditations are to bring me inner peace," she reasoned. "When I'm calm, I can see and control the Force. I've been practicing all my life, but there are so many things I don't know. The more I learn, the more I find out how little I actually know."

Slowly, Lee calmed down and let himself be comforted by her arms. He did not want to think of her in that horrible way ever again. "What about the Emperor?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me about his offer?"

Her softness from before was replaced with an austerity he did not like. She moved away from him slightly, still holding onto the sleeves of his jacket. "The Emperor is dangerous. I don't want to work for him. I think it would be good for us to stay low for a while. Maybe we should cancel the tour."

"I don't know. All I know is; you don't refuse the Emperor."

"I will never work for him," she said after a pause. He pulled her closer, holding her for a long time. Each of them contemplated the situation in their own way, comforting one another silently.

II

It was one of the rare evenings when it rained on the City Planet of Coruscant, now renamed; Imperial Center. The rain was visible through the large windows in Palpatine's Palace. Naimah attuned her senses to the sound of the windswept water beating against the plexi-glass. Dressed in a simple turquoise gown, adorned by a large golden belt, she gave an intimate dance performance for the Emperor and his guests; among them was Darth Vader. As she danced, Naimah used the Force to command the instruments to play a despondent melody of a lost love.

She moved slow and graceful, almost floating, her feet touching the ground only for a fraction of a second most of the time. When she was done, she felt her audience, everybody was moved, all the generals and politicians inundated in tranquility. Everyone was touched, everyone except the Emperor and the dark menacing figure by his side. Palpatine radiated cold dark space, no hatred, no love, no fear. Nothing.

Vader was a granite wall. It seemed like nothing penetrated his armor. Naimah lifted her veil and tried to probe him, looking beyond the mask. Nothing. She probed deeper, and deeper. Inside the Dark Lord, at the bottom of an empty pit, she felt something long lost. Rage? No, it was pain, tremendous anguish buried beneath layers of emptiness.

Her head was hurting, she tried to go deeper, there was something there, something, but she did not know what.

"Well done," Palpatine's voice rang unreal in her ears. "You may leave us now. Lord Vader, escort Miss Jamari and her husband back to their hotel, Imperial Center is dangerous this time of night."

"Yes, my Master." The Dark Lord replied ushering Naimah and Lee out at once. He did not speak; he did not even look in the couple's direction. Naimah tried to probe deeper into this dark shell of a man, but she could not make a connection. There was a disturbance in the Force, she sensed a trap but she could not say where the danger was coming from.

"Lord Vader, why do you think the Emperor sent you to escort us?" she asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Perhaps he thinks I will be able to persuade you to serve the Empire," he hissed a little more harshly than he had intended. Softening his voice he added, "He thinks you are valuable."

"What about you, do you think I'm valuable?"

To this Darth Vader smiled viciously underneath his mask, the act caused the skin around his mouth to tighten painfully. "The Emperor always thinks three steps ahead; I do not know his plan. However, I can tell you, refusing him is not an option."

"I already did. What will he due to us?"

"There are many options," he began, stretching every word to emphasize the meaning. "None of which I will discuss on record."

Finding courage at the thought his wife would end up in the clutches of a monster like Darth Vader, Lee stepped forward ignoring the menacing figure in front of him to address his wife. "We must accept! Naimah, you cannot anger the Emperor."

"I will do what I must," she calmly stated. "Lord Vader, you can tell the Emperor I will be glad to serve him as an artist any time he wishes, but that is all I am."

"I am very curious why the Emperor is so interested in you," Vader told her truthfully. "The Force is strong with you, but you are untrained, no match to me or even his royal guards. Tell me, what powers to you possess?"

Unafraid she looked directly at him, unwilling to divert her gaze from his masked face. "I would be happy to perform for you, Lord Vader."

Impressed by her boldness and courage, Darth Vader took her up on her offer. "Come to my Palace tomorrow. Alone."


End file.
